Never Forget You
by Gilbert Weillschmidt
Summary: Cerita keseharian keluarga Midorima Shintarou yang damai. Namun semua berubah ketika Takao Kazunari mengalami sesuatu yang tidak terduga.
1. Chapter 1

Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan saya hanya memiliki fic ini... Kepikiran gara2 memikirkan hal2 yang aneh (?) dan jadilah seperti ini

Kemungkinan banyak OOC dll... "orz

* * *

~~~Prologue~~~

~After death~

Tidak terasa sudah 2 tahun lamanya semenjak kepergian sang ibunda, lelaki berambut hijau pendek yg senada dengan matanya dan berkacamata itu tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya yg biasa Ia lakukan sehari-hari dari pagi sampai malam hari. Ya, pekerjaannya sebagai dokter umum yang tugas utamanya untuk menyelamatkan pasien yang sedang menantang maut. Dia mempunyai 2 anak bernama Seiri dan Airi yang masih berusia 11 tahun, mereka adalah anak kembar yang tidak identik. Jadi tidak heran kalau sifat keduanya sangat berbeda walau fisik mereka sama.

Setiap harinya, mereka tidak merasa kesepian walau ditinggal pergi kerja oleh sang ayah yang selalu pulang malam tanpa ditemani oleh sang ibunda mereka yang tercinta. Tiap kali lelaki berkacamata itu pulang, Airi anak perempuannya menyambut ayahnya itu.

"Shin-_chan_, _okaeri_!" Sambil membawakan tas kerjanya berwarna hitam yg tumben kali ini ringan. Biasanya berat dan kadang harus diseret. Airi lalu meletakkan tas tersebut di tempat biasanya, setelah itu dia berlari kearah lelaki itu dan menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

"Tumben Shin-_chan_ pulang awal, jangan-jangan membolos?" Tanyanya polos sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

Namun sepolos apapun, lelaki yg bernama Midorima Shintarou itu menjitak pelan kepala anaknya.

"Jangan menebak yang tidak-tidak, dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu _nodayo_" Jawabnya sambil menghela nafas lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya yang dia jitak barusan. Tentu saja Midorima tidak mau kelak anaknya menjadi cerewet seperti ibunya.

"Selama ini apa yang diajarkan oleh ibumu?" Jujur saja Midorima tidak punya waktu untuk mendidik, yg mendidik Seiri dan Airi adalah sang ibunda yang tidak bekerja dan memilih untuk mengurus anak berhubung kasihan saja kalau mereka berdua ditinggal bekerja.

"Aw!" Airi mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dijitak dan menggembungkan kedua pipi karena ngambek. Dia paling tidak suka dijitak seperti itu apalagi oleh ayahnya yang tingginya melebihi dari manusia normal.

"Tapi kata ibu, Shin-_chan_ senang kalau dipanggil seperti itu!" Midorima hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserah nanodayo, dan alasanku pulang awal... Tanggal 6 Desember ini adalah tanggal dimana..." Dia diam sebentar lalu melanjutkannya lagi, sebenarnya terlalu sakit untuk mengatakannya namun apa boleh buat?

"...Ibu kita meninggal bukan? Jangan bilang kau lupa" Menatapnya sambil mengendorkan dasinya.

"Ah!" Airi menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Iya.. Airi hampir lupa... _Gomen_ Shin-_chan_" Tiba-tiba perempuan itu menunjukkan wajahnya yg sedih.

"...Kangen"

"Hmm?"

"Aku kangen ibu... Kangen melihat senyumnya... Dan—Dan—" ...Midorima hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk kepala anaknya itu. Airi langsung memeluk tubuhnya walau tidak sampai.

"Aku juga, tapi aku yakin... Kazunari sedang bersama dengan kita sekarang, Airi"


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya chapter 2 sudah keluar _(~w~_)_

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan fanfic ini milik saya...

Kritik dan saran sangat membantu :D Dan ini saya buat karena ide dadakan... Maaf kalau banyak EYD yang tidak sesuai..

Ah maaf, ada perubahan hanya pada tanggal #plak

* * *

~~~~ 2 tahun lalu~~~~

~~19 November 2023~~

Seperti biasa di rumah sakit pada pagi hari, Midorima Shintarou mendapat tugas untuk mengecek keadaan pasien. Dia memasuki beberapa ruang pasien dengan tenang lalu melakukan pengecekan dengan lancar tanpa ada halangan apapun. Dia kadang mengajak bicara sang pasien untuk berbagi pengalaman. Namun hanya ada 1 ruangan dimana dia harus adu mulut dengan sang pasien…

"Hahahaha! Astaga Shin-chan! Kau beneran memakai bando pita berwarna pink- Ahahaha!" Lelaki itu tertawa saat Midorima memasuki ruangannya, memang Oha Asa berkata bahwa lucky item untuk Cancer hari ini adalah bando pita berwarna pink, Midorima tidak terlalu peduli dengan tertawaannya yang dia dengar setiap hari tiap kali dia membawa lucky item. Namun, mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu saja sudah membuat Midorima facepalm.

"Kazunari, sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku dengan nama konyol seperti itu?"

"Kalau kupanggil 'Shintarou' rasanya tidak enak~ Jadi kupanggil Shin-chan! Lagipula lidahku sudah terbiasa" Jawabnya santai sambil tertawa kearahnya.

Bisa diketahui bahwa Takao Kazunari yang merupakan istri dari Midorima Shintarou sedang tertidur diatas kasur pasien dengan infus yg ada di tangannya. Sudah 1 tahun lamanya semenjak kejadian menimpa Takao dan sampai sekarang keadaannya entah kenapa kadang membaik dan memburuk. Tidak tentu.

"Jadi Kazunari, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanyanya sambil membawa buku patient chart.

"Tidak bagus tidak jelek, akhir-akhir ini aku sering sesak nafas" Jawabnya sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak tau sampai kapan penyakit yang tidak diketahui ini akan terus menggerogoti tubuhku, Shin-chan" Lanjutnya sambil memegang dada sendiri. Setiap hari Takao merasa tidak enak di bagian dadanya, kadang sakit sekali seperti ditusuk jarum dan kadang seperti dipukul keras oleh sesuatu.

"Tapi aku percaya kalau 'Midorima-sensei' bisa menyembuhkanku" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Dia menaruh kepercayaan yang lebih untuk suami tercintanya.

"..." Midorima hanya bisa diam, tangannya sedang menulis bagaimana keadaan Takao sekarang. Memang rasanya berat untuk menerima kenyataan seperti ini. Takao yang entah kenapa terkena suatu penyakit yang tidak pernah diketahui di dunia kedokteran. Bisa dibilang ini adalah penyakit terbaru yang menyerang 3 dari 100 juta kelahiran di dunia bahkan sampai sekarang obat untuk menyembuhkannya belum ditemukan. Tapi, kenapa harus Takao yang kena? Apakah dunia sudah begitu kejam?

"Shin-chan?" Dia memanggil namanya sekali lagi. Kedua mata abu-abunya menatap lelaki itu masih terdiam.

"Hoi Shin-chan! Sudah berapa kali aku harus memanggilmu! Shin-chan! Shin-chan!"

Midorima tersadar dari lamunannya dan memukul kepala Takao dengan buku pasiennya.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku berkali-kali, Bakao. Aku mendengarkanmu"

"Aw!" Sukses terkena pukulannya, dia mengusap-usapnya dan terlihat ngambek.

"Begitu cara Shin-chan memperlakukan pasiennya?! Aku sebagai istrimu merasa kecewa!"

"Terserah nanodayo, itu karena kau sangat menyebalkan" Midorima lalu berdiri dan mengelus-elus rambut hitamnya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa jangan disembunyikan, Kazunari. Aku akan memeriksa pasien lain, jangan lupa me—"

"Iya Shin-chan~ Aku sudah mendengarkan nasihat itu berkali-kali. Tidak perlu diulang terus! Aku selalu melakukannya!"

Tapi pernah waktu itu Takao tidak menghabiskan makanan rumah sakit dengan alasan dia tidak menyukainya. Itu membuat Midorima harus sabar untuk menyuapinya karena itu bagus untuk kesehatan tubuh. Namun diam-diam Takao memuntahkannya waktu ke kamar mandi.

"Hah.. Baiklah" Lelaki berambut hijau itu menghela nafas dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Midorima berjalan untuk menuju ke kamar pasien lain, dia membuka buku pasien milik Takao untuk meneliti lebih lanjut. Penyakit jantung bukan, penyakit paru-paru juga bukan... Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya untuk menyembuhkannya, namun belum ada petunjuk yang pasti.

Sekarang Takao kembali sendirian dan bersandar, dia sendiri berharap penyakit yang dideritanya sembuh sehingga dia tidak mengingkari janji yang dia buat dengan Midorima waktu itu.

"Maafkan aku, Shin-chan... Kalau semisal aku meninggal"

"Haha, tapi tidak mungkin bukan? Aku percaya penyakit ini pasti akan kau sembuhkan"

Takao hanya bisa tertawa kecil menerima kenyataan pahit seperti ini, dia menatap kearah jendela dimana sinar matahari menembus kamarnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

-Flashback

~~The first date~~

Terdengar suara langkah sepatu cepat dan dentuman bola basket yang biasa terdapat di lapangan street ball. Terlihat dua orang sedang bertanding disitu dibawah terik matahari siang yang terasa membakar kulit. Keringat bercucuran membasahi baju keduanya yang terlihat saling berebut bola dan ingin mencetak skor.

"Kau memang bisa melewatiku, Takao?" Lelaki berambut hijau untuk memasang kuda-kuda defense. Walau dia berada di bidang mencetak skor, namun keahlian dalam bertahannya tidak diragukan.

"Kalau bisa, Shin-chan yang gantian menggenjot sepeda untukku!" Takao berlari kearahnya dan melempar bola melewati kedua kakinya kemudian melewatinya untuk mendapati bola tersebut, itu berada di luar dugaan Midorima.

"Sial!" Dia berusaha untuk mengejar bola namun sudah diambil oleh lelaki bertubuh pendek itu.

Takao berlari cepat untuk mencapai ring basket, ternyata keduanya belum mencetak skor sama sekali.

"Hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu, Shin-chan?!" Lalu dia melakukan lay-up, tapi dari belakang Midorima menepis bola tersebut karena didukung oleh tinggi badannya.

"Apa?!" Padahal ini termasuk kesempatannya untuk mencetak duluan, tapi gak disangka Midorima bisa menghalanginya.

"Masih 100 tahun lagi kau akan mengalahkanku"

Midorima memperoleh bola, dan dia menaikkan kedua tangannya untuk melakukan 3-point shoot. Melihat hal itu Takao dengan cepat berusaha menghalanginya namun sudah terlanjur Midorima menembakkan bola itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Takao lalu melompat untuk menepis bola tersebut, namun ternyata tidak sampai dan dengan sukses bola itu masuk kedalam ring.

Lelaki bertubuh pendek itu lemas langsung dan karena kelelahan dia terjatuh lalu tiduran mengadah kearah langit. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan Midorima duduk sebelahan dengannya.

"Takao, sebagai janjinya kau akan membelikanku 5 kaleng oshiruko untukku" Katanya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Baik Shin-chan, tapi biarkan aku beristirahat dahulu"

"...Takao"

"Hm?"

"Apa maksudmu tiba-tiba mengajakku kesini?"

"...Pfftt-!" Takao berusaha menahan tawanya, dia tentu tidak mau ditapuk oleh Midorima.

"Ada apa tiba2 tertawa, Bakao?" Midorima menatap tajam partner basketnya itu.

Pada akhirnya Takao tertawa keras dan diikuti dengan pukulan Midorima di kepalanya.

"Sakit Shin-chan! Kau mau nanti aku gegar otak?!"

"Salahmu sendiri tiba-tiba tertawa, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku"

Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Mungkin Shin-chan akan tertawa mendengar hal ini, tapi kita sekarang sedang berkencan" Jawabnya sambil mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk

"Jangan bilang Shin-chan lupa akan janji kita waktu SMA?"

Mendengar hal itu saja wajah Midorima langsung merona merah dan dia membuang muka untuk menutupinya. Kencan katanya? ...Sebentar... Midorima lalu ingat akan janji itu dan langsung facepalm. Tapi, kencan dengan latihan tanding seperti barusan?

"Oh? Shin-chan demam akan kata-kataku barusan? Lucunya kawaii tsundere Shin-chan~" Takao sengaja menggodanya

"Di-Diam Bakao!"

Takao dengan santai menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang lebih besar darinya.

"Aku merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu Shin-chan. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku tidak bisa sehebat seperti sekarang ini."

"...Takao"

"Memang waktu itu aku amat ingin membalaskan dendam gara-gara kekalahan itu, tapi malah aku menjadi satu tim denganku" Lanjutnya

"Berarti ini yang disebut 'Unmei nanodayo', Shin-chan?"

Midorima hanya bisa diam mendengarkan kata-kata Takao. Dia masih betul-betul ingat akan pertemuan pertama mereka waktu SMA. Sekarang mereka berdua berusia 21 tahun dan tinggal 1 apartemen bersama. Aslinya mereka sudah saling mencintai, namun Midorima ingin fokus dengan belajar dan janji akan berkencan dengan Takao waktu mereka lulus SMA.

"Shin-chan..."

"Hm? Apa Taka-?!"

Kata-kata Midorima terhenti ketika Takao menarik lengan lelaki itu dan gak disangka lelaki berambut hitam itu mencium bibirnya lembut. Hanya ciuman sederhana seperti itu seluruh wajah Midorima memerah. Karena secara tiba-tiba seperti ini, dia cepat-cepat melepas ciuman dan memegang bibir sendiri.

"Bakao! Apa itu barusan?! Ini tempat umum! Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?!" Midorima terlihat panik, tapi gak taunya jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Shin-chan mau aku mencium dimana?" Tanyanya dengan wajah dibuat polos.

"...Tch.. Pokoknya jangan di tempat umum!"

Takao menyeringai puas dan dia memeluk lengan lelaki itu lalu senderan.

"Dasar tsundere Shin-chan. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu"

"Dibilang aku tidak tsundere! ...Hmp.. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa mencintai orang sepertiku"

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa, tapi hatiku berkata demikian."

Lelaki itu tersenyum kearahnya, Midorima yang melihat senyum itu kemudian melirik kearah lain karena tidak mau wajahnya memerah kembali.

"Shin-chan.. Aku ingin kita selalu bersama"

Gak tau kenapa, Takao memang ingin tidak mau kehilangan partnernya. Tapi, apa Midorima mau?

"Ah tidak— Lupakan hal itu Shin-ch—Eh..?"

Saat kedua mata abu-abu Takao menatap kearahnya, kedua pipi Midorima terlihat merona merah seperti kepiting rebus. Apakah ini berarti...?

"Shin-chan?"

"...Kau akan janji dengan perkataanmu barusan, Takao?"

"Tentu saja! Buat apa aku berbohong?"

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian berdiri, dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Takao sambil melihat kearah lain.

"Ka-kalau begitu..." Midorima terlihat menelan ludah, terdengar kata-katanya bergetar bahwa dia terlihat gugup.

"Ma-maukah kau- Menikah de—denganku?"

"...Eh? Sebentar.. Shin-chan..."

Wajah Takao ikutan memerah seperti Midorima. Ini semua terasa seperti mimpi. Midorima mengajaknya menikah?!

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah!"

"Aku belum berkata apa-apa Shin-chan!"

"Aku tentu—"

Dia menerima uluran tangan Midorima dan tersenyum.

"Mau menikah denganmu 'Shintarou'!"

* * *

Terimakasih telah membaca! Chapter selanjutnya akan saya buat secepatnya! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Ah akhirnya chapter 4 terpublish juga! _( w _)_

Seperti biasa, Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei dan saya hanya memiliki fanfic ini

Kemungkinan banyak EYD yang salah.. Dan tanggal2 yang membuat saya harus mengganti tanggal2 di chapter sebelumnya "orz

Happy reading!

* * *

~~After married~~

~~21 November 2022~~

~The first symptom~

Angin dingin menandakan musim dingin sebentar lagi akan tiba sudah terasa, sudah banyak orang memakai jaket tebal dan sweater untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Daun-daun yang masih berguguran di suatu tempat, yaitu di taman yang terdapat sebuah air mancur dimana ada rumor bila melempar uang koin dan mengucapkan sebuah doa maka akan terkabul. Namun itu masih rumor dan belum terbukti kebenarannya.

"Mama!" Terdengar suara anak perempuan berumur 9 tahun berlari menuju seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang memakai jaket coklat dan bersyal warna hijau. Ya, seorang laki-laki dipanggil 'mama'.

"Ada apa Seiri-chan? Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?" Takao sambil tersenyum mengelus2 rambut coklatnya dengan sayang dan agak membungkuk kearah perempuan itu.

Seiri, adalah anak perempuan yang sifat serta kelakuannya benar-benar mirip dengan Takao. Selalu usil dimana-mana, punya rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi dan membuat kewalahan Midorima bila dia mengajak Seiri jalan-jalan. Namun Takao justru menyukai sifat yang seperti itu karena mengingatkan dia yang enerjik waktu SMA.

Sekarang Seiri duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, dia di sekolah mudah bergaul dan banyak disukai oleh murid-murid bahkan guru. Tapi nilainya normal-normal saja. Tidak bagus dan tidak jelek, tapi dia selalu puas dengan nilainya.

"Iya! Seiri waktu jalan-jalan dekat air mancur menemukan ini!" Dia memperlihatkan koin 5 sen, Takao hanya tertawa kecil dan mengusap-usap lagi kepalanya.

"Mungkin ini adalah lucky itemmu Seiri-chan, simpan dan jaga baik2"

"Iya mama!"

Dengan senang hati Seiri menyimpan uang koin tersebut masuk ke dalam sakunya. Takao kemudian menggandeng tangan anak perempuannya dan mengecup lembut keningnya lembut.

"Ayo, kembali ke papa Shintarou~"

Seiri mengangguk senang dan menggandeng erat tangannya. Takao mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke suami berambut hijau yang sedang menunggu duduk di kursi panjang dekat dari arah mereka.

"Shin-chan~!" Dengan tangannya yang satu Takao melambai-lambai kearahnya.

Midorima hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia sedang bersama Airi. Anak kedua mereka yang terlihat pemalu namun di sisi lain ternyata dia sedikit nakal. Sehingga berkali-kali Midorima harus bersikap keras, tapi pada akhirnya Airi mengeluarkan airmata buaya dan mengadu kepada Takao. Sehingga Takao selalu mengingatkan Midorima, dengan diikuti tertawaan kecil dari Airi.

Airi dan Seiri adalah anak kembar. Namun yang keluar dari rahim Takao adalah Seiri dahulu kemudian baru Airi.

Memang kedengaran aneh bahwa seorang pria melahirkan, namun memang ada pria yang bisa melahirkan. Takao salah satunya.

Berarti, sudah 16 tahun mereka bersama—Ah tidak hampir 17 tahun. Tidak terasa waktu begitu cepat semenjak mereka tinggal bersama dengan 2 anak kembar itu. Melewati waktu bersama-sama tanpa ada halangan apapun, bahkan mempunyai sebuah rumah sendiri yang cukup ditinggali oleh 4 orang. Takao dan Midorima mulai mempunyai anak waktu berusia sekitar 28 tahun.

Seiri dan Airi merasa tidak terganggu bahwa fakta orang tua mereka adalah seorang pria. Tidak ada yang berkelamin wanita. Namun mereka tidak mengurus hal tersebut, yang mereka inginkan adalah kedamaian dan kebahagiaan dalam keluarga. Itu saja.

"Lama sekali nanodayo, kemana saja kalian?"

Midorima yang biasa bekerja setiap hari kali ini meminta libur untuk.. Ya tau sendiri tanggal 21 November adalah hari spesial bagi dirinya serta Takao.

"Hanya jalan-jalan di air mancur sana Shin-chan~" Takao menyeringai kearahnya.

"Lagipula sebentar lagi ah tidak.. Sekarang sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin bukan, Shin-chan?"

"Itu benar." Ternyata Midorima sudah menyiapkan 4 kaleng oshiruko panas yang ternyata baru dia beli di minimarket terdekat.

Takao duduk sebelahan dengannya dan Seiri dengan manja duduk diatas pangkuan lelaki itu, lalu menatap kearah Midorima.

"Papa! Mau oshiruko!" Ternyata Seiri bisa dibilang sangat menyukai oshiruko gara-gara di kulkas rumah mereka penuh dengan minuman tersebut.

Lelaki itu mengambil sekaleng dan membukakan dahulu sebelum memberikan kepada Seiri.

"Pelan-pelan meminumnya Seiri, masih panas." Dia melempar senyum tipis kearah anaknya itu dan Seiri mengangguk-ngangguk lalu meminum oshiruko mengikuti nasihat Midorima.

"Hehe~" Takao entah kenapa tertawa kecil melihat Midorima yang seperti itu. Jarang-jarang saja lelaki itu bersikap lembut seperti itu apalagi terhadap anak-anak.

"Apakah ada yang lucu, Kazunari?" Tanyanya sambil menatap dengan tampang poker face.

"Ah tidak kok Shin-chan~ Lagipula aku sering melihat senyummu yang seperti itu~"

"Hmp" Midorima dengan santai meminum oshirukonya dan tiba-tiba merasa ada yang berat di bahunya, ternyata Takao yang sedang bersandar kearahnya.

"...Merasa sesak lagi di dada?"

"Tidak Shin-chan, aku merasa senang saja hari ini."

Akhir-akhir ini Takao terkadang merasa sakit di bagian dadanya. Ini sudah terlihat semenjak di usia Takao yang ke 30 tahun. Tidak tentu waktu, tapi Midorima mengira hanya kelelahan biasa jadi dia hanya memberikan obat penenang. Berhubung lewat pemeriksaan, tidak ada penyumbatan darah di jantungnya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa bilang Kazunari. Aku tidak mau kau menutupinya."

"Iya Midorima-sensei~" Lelaki itu tertawa kecil sambil kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Seiri yang masih meminum oshiruko.

Takao merasa hangat berada di dekat Midorima yang memakai jaket abu-abu dengan syal coklat panjang.

"Aku ngantuk.." Airi berkata demikian sambil mengucek-ucek kedua matanya dan menguap.

Midorima yang mendengar hal itu langsung dengan pelan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Baru 2 jam kau sudah minta pulang? Hmp, daya tahan tubuhmu lemah." Ujar Midorima dengan nada dingin.

"Huwa?!" Airi kaget tiba-tiba diusap dan berusaha mendorong tangannya.

"Shin-chan jahat! Mama! Shin-chan jahat!"

Lelaki berjaket coklat itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan menenangkan suaminya.

"Sudahlah Shin-chan, jangan kasar seperti itu."

"Kazunari, jangan terlalu memanjakan Airi."

Takao menghela nafas dan berdiri, lalu menunjuk kearah air mancur tersebut.

"Shin-chan, mau mencoba dulu kesana sebelum pulang?"

"Air mancur? Dimana tiap melempar koin disana maka permohonan akan dikabulkan?"

Takao mengangguk-angguk sambil menyeringai. Mulai lagi, sifat Takao yang ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru.

"Terserah nanodayo."

Dengan semangat Takao menggandeng Airi dan menuju kearah sana diikuti oleh Midorima bersama Seiri di belakang. Memang cukup banyak orang yang sedang mengucapkan permohonan di air mancur tersebut setelah melempar koin.

Sesampai disana, Takao merogoh-rogoh kantong namun sialnya ternyata dia tidak punya.

"Ah aku tidak bawa..." Takao merasa kecewa. Padahal dia ingin mencobanya sekali dalam seumur hidup.

Midorima hanya bisa facepalm dan menyodorkan beberapa uang receh, "Ini untukmu, Bakao"

Takao menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena ngambek dipanggil 'Bakao', "Hatiku sakit mendengar itu Shin-chan!"

Setelah lelaki itu menerima uang receh dari Midorima, dia melempar beberapa ke air mancur itu dan mulai mengucapkan permohonan.

"Aku ingin Shin-chan bersikap lembut terhadap Airi"

"...Kazunari apa maksud—?"

Belum saja Midorima menyelesaikan perkataannya, ternyata Takao masih melanjutkannya.

"Semoga keluargaku bahagia selalu."

Dia tersenyum sambil mengatakan itu dan menggandeng tangan suaminya dan senderan. Takao ingin tidak ada terjadi perpecahan atau perceraian dalam keluarga mereka. Memang akhir-akhir ini banyak keluarga yang mengalami perceraian karena kurang harmonis dan ketidakcocokan. Maka dari itu Takao tidak mau menjadi salah satunya, dia sangat mencintai Midorima beserta kedua anak perempuannya yang terlihat manis. Midorima menggandenganya balik dan mengecup keningnya. Kecupan sederhana itu cukup membuat wajah Takao merona merah.

"Bakao, permohonan apa itu barusan? Kita akan selalu bahagia."

"Hahaha, sepertinya kau benar Shintarou-san~"

~~~At home~~~

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Takao memperlihatkan senyumnya yang amat terlihat senang karena Midorima diam-diam telah mempersiapkan kejutan pesta ulang tahun Takao yang diadakan di lapangan basket SMA mereka dulu. Tidak hanya itu saja, disana ada pula teman-teman seperjuangan... Miyaji dan kawan-kawan. Mereka ikut berkumpul disitu. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana hati Takao sungguh gembira dan iseng mereka mencoba latihan tanding. Itu merupakan pengalaman yang amat berarti bagi mantan Point Guard Shuutoku.

Miyaji yang ternyata masih single iri melihat Takao dan Midorima sehingga Kimura harus menenangkan lelaki berambut blonde itu yang tengah sedang meremas-remas nanas. Airi yang pemalu itu bersembunyi di belakang Takao saat dia sedang memperkenalkan anak-anaknya. Namun setelah kenal, Airi yang usil melempar bola basket kearah Miyaji dan berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran yang membuat kepala Midorima pusing karena harus melerai mereka berdua.

Tidak terasa pesta sudah selesai karena sudah malam, tidak lupa mereka melakukan foto bersama dan mereka pulang dengan hati senang.

"Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan! Arigatou Shin-chan!" Ujar Takao sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya kearah Midorima.

"Aku tidak menyangka Shin-chan bakal membuat pesta seperti itu, bahkan memanggil mereka!"

"Hm, tidak perlu berterimakasih."

Midorima melepas jaket beserta syalnya dan meletakkan di tempat semula. Dia merasa sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat, tapi dia harus memantau sang istri karena dia sering tidur larut hanya karena membuat lagu.

Membuat lagu adalah salah satu hobi kesukaan Takao, ya walau hanya dinyanyikan untuk diri sendiri tapi dia selalu puas akan hasilnya. Tapi berhubung sudah berkeluarga dia sering menyanyi untuk Seiri dan Airi.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Midorima sering melihat Takao menulis-nulis sesuatu dan tiap kali dia mendekat lelaki itu cepat-cepat menyimpan kertas itu dan memperingatkannya tidak boleh mengecek benda-benda pribadi miliknya. Midorima hanya bisa mengalah.

"Ah ya Shin-chan~" Takao menarik lengan Midorima dan menuju ke halaman rumah mereka. Midorima hanya kedip-kedip bingung, sekarang apalagi yang akan dilakukan olehnya?

Takao menunjuk ke atas, ternyata dia menunjuk kearah bintang yang bertebaran tidak teratur di langit hitam yang amat luas.

"Disana ada rasi bintang scorpio dan cancer. Keduanya saling berjejeran"

Midorima harus memperhatikan baik-baik berhubung minusnya banyak.

"Ah ya kau benar Kazunari.. Lalu?"

"Dasar Shin-chan, sampai sekarang tidak peka." Ujar Takao.

"Itu berarti, kita akan selalu bersama selamanya! Aku pernah membaca di internet!"

Wajah Midorima langsung panas dan melihat kearah lain sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"I-Itu hal bodoh, tapi semoga saja."

"Bhu! Tsunderenya kumat!"

"Diam nanodayo!"

Airi dan Seiri melihat mereka berdua bermesraan dari kejauhan, dan mereka masuk ke kamar untuk tidur. Mereka tidak mau mengganggu mereka.

"Omong-omong Shin-chan, aku ingin bilang sesuatu.."

"Apa itu?"

Takao mendekat kearah lelaki itu, dia tidak ingin Seiri dan Airi mendengarnya. Sepertinya sesuatu yang penting.

"Sebenar—?!"

Terasa tubuhnya amat berat, tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Nafasnya terasa amat sesak dari yang biasa dia alami... Lelaki itu terjatuh kearah Midorima dan mencengkram erat dadanya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa, pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya terlihat buram semua, tidak terlihat apa-apa selain warna hitam dan putih. Takao berusaha membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil nama suaminya, namun tidak bisa. Lelaki itu seakan-akan sedang tidak berada di dalam tubuhnya, dia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya.

"O—Oi!"

Midorima terkaget dengan keadaan Takao yang parah seperti itu. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengecek, lelaki itu menelepon ambulans agar Takao mendapatkan tindakan medis yang cepat. Midorima segera melakukan pertolongan pertama selagi menunggu ambulans datang, untungnya saja tidak butuh waktu lama ambulans sudah datang dan Midorima membawa Takao ke rumah sakit sambil menggemgam erat tangannya berharap istrinya tidak apa-apa.


End file.
